1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat, deformable electrical element mounted on a substrate, an electronic apparatus provided with such an electrical element, and an electrical element tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a high-frequency transmission line for connecting a high-frequency circuit and a high-frequency element, except for a transmission line formed on a circuit board, a coaxial cable is generally used. In recent years, with the high functionality and miniaturization of a high-frequency electronic apparatus, such as a mobile communication terminal, it is not possible to provide a space for storing a coaxial cable inside a terminal housing in some cases. Accordingly, a flat cable provided with a stripline type transmission line formed by stacking thin base sheets one over another, may be used. Since such a flat cable has a structure in which a signal line conductor is held between two ground conductors and is thin plate shaped, the dimension of the flat cable is able to be made smaller in the thickness direction than the dimension of the coaxial cable while the dimension of the flat cable is slightly larger in the width direction than the dimension of the coaxial cable. Therefore, the flat cable is useful in a case in which there is only a small clearance in the terminal housing.
However, since a coaxial connector provided in both ends of the flat cable requires a complicated manufacturing process such as a process of bending a thin metal plate and molding the thin metal plate with resin, for example, a small highly-accurate flat cable is difficult to be manufactured and is expensive. In addition, a mounting process for mounting the connector on the flat cable needs to be performed, and the higher positional accuracy is required and the manufacturing of the flat cable becomes more difficult as the size of the connector becomes smaller.
Accordingly, as disclosed in International Publication No. 2014/002757, for example, a detachable flat cable with a structure in which a connector is not used may be used.
FIG. 30 is a perspective view showing a mounting structure to mount on a substrate 70 a flat cable 40 disclosed in International Publication No. 2014/002757. The flat cable 40 is a cable configured such that an insulator 54 includes a stripline type transmission line including the structure in which a signal line conductor is held between two ground conductors. The substrate 70 includes a guide member 80. The guide member 80 is provided with a connection portion of the flat cable 40. A signal terminal and a ground terminal are formed on the lower surface of the end portion of the flat cable 40. The end portion of the flat cable 40 includes a through hole that passes through the signal terminal and the ground terminal, and a conductive bonding material PS1 is printed inside.
The flat cable 40 as shown in FIG. 30 is mounted on the substrate 70 in the following processes.
To begin with, a guide member 80 is surface-mounted on the substrate 70.
The flat cable 40 is attached to the guide member 80.
The conductive bonding material PS1 is fused by a heating tool pressed against a formation position of the conductive bonding material PS1, which causes the signal terminal and the ground terminal of the flat cable 40 to be electrically connected to the guide member 80.
The processes described above with respect to FIG. 30 require a high overall number of processes, and, similar to a case of a conventional flat cable with a connector, also require a process only for connecting a flat cable.